You showed me and healed me
by RinaxSesshomaru
Summary: Spock is slowly learn emotions that he try to forbid himself to feel after loosing his mother and his home planet. Would Uhura actually can show him more emotions. Would he be able to get heal a little bit? One shot Spock/N.Uhura


Disclamier: I do not own Star Trek or anything related to it. But I own this idea. Thanks for nice feedback about my first one shot I made about Uhura and Spock. Thanks for the feedback.

* * *

When the chain was attack and got pulled up from my home planet. I know I have to help the elders to keep our culture around. Even though I'm just a half blooded I want to help part of my blood even if they would have stunned me. I quickly ran pass Uhura. I knew I was causing her to worry about me. I would stop and reassure I would be fine. But I wanted to save my parents and the elders. When I was about to leave the area all I could feel was her sad eyes staring back of me. I know what her feelings were but it was too hard to understand if it was pity since I'm only a half-blood or she really does love me. I mental shook this idea out of my mind and dash out and headed toward the teleport room. I quickly ran to the circles. Then I saw Kirk and the person lying on the ground. I rose my dark eyebrow up. And deiced not to ask what happen.

I just stare at Kirk and he stared back then I muttered coldly. "Get off of the teleporters." Then bend down one leg higher than the other. Then I disappear then reappear on the ground of my dying planet. There were flows of lava and ripped, broken, unstable grounds. Where the chain was at made there was large hole that if you try to see the bottom of the whole would only see a black large hole. My home planet would be taken away from my kind by a black hole. I stood up and ran toward a hole in one of the rocks, where our temple was at where we pray for our safety. I ran in and I saw the council and my mother and father circle in the statue praying. Then I said loudly. "We only have minutes before this planet would be destroy in a black hole. We must go now!" They all nodded and my mother pulled off the hood and said my name in a sweetest kind of way. Like Uhura does when it was us two. I grabbed her hand and started to run out with everyone behind us. Some of them were crushed by the statues or boulders falling onto them.

Once we were outside we all gather my mother was in front of me. Then I called out the guy who ruins the teleportation. We all started to glow. My mother started to look at me with sad eyes which I didn't understand at all. Since I was too worry about to get everyone in safety. When were about to get back on the ship. Then where the ground where my mother was standing at broke off and she fell in the deep black whole. I try to reach out for her but by the time I react I was back in the ship. Every circle was covered but the one next to me where my mother would be standing at.

The guy tried his hardest to get my mother but she was moving too quickly for him to get her. After she disappear, I finally found out what is heart ache is. Since I lost my mother and my home planet I felt so sad and pissed off. I walked out and went to my quarters. I just stood there for a moment and punched the wall. I failed my mother to bring her back. She must very mad at me for not able to save her. All of sudden my eyes started to sting a bit. I tried to close them then there was something wet rolling down my face. Then I heard someone ask in front of my door. I knew it was _her _she must've heard what happen or me punching my wall. Which my hand hurts a bit but my emotion was more powerful then my hurt hand.

With her most lovely tone of voice she spoke in a muttered. "Spock, are you okay? Can I come in please?"

I just stood there with my eyes still close then I say back for her response. "Sure Uhura…"

The door slowly open and she walked in. She stopped right in front me. She notices the wetness that came from my eyes. I never know what this is called then she muttered.

"Spock, please open your eyes…." Her voice sounded troubled and worry about me. I never wanted to make her suffer like I am. I slowly open my eyes. I knew her eyes must have heard the news and was non-stop worrying about me. I looked down at her and muttered.

"Uhura, what you came here for?" I already knew why but I want to buy some time or something to pull myself together.

She continues to look at me with her sad eyes. She then slowly muttered in a quiet tone. "Spock, I heard what happen when you were at your home planet. Is there anything you need from me?"

"It's not your fault that I lost my mother and my home planet Uhura. " As I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. She laid her head against where my heart was at. Which was breaking into tiny pieces by every second every time I found out this wasn't a dream at all.

After in long silence she asked again. "Do you need anything, Spock?"

I thought for a while but there are things I want which are impossible to get or bring back. Like my mother even though I knew she was dead. I felt bad by not telling her I love her at all. Also I want my home planet back. But that would never even be back at all. Then there was one thing that is possible to get. I left her chin up by my hand and made her look at me. Then I lean in closer and muttered. "There is one thing that I want is to have you around my Uhura….but if you want to…." I said as I turned my head away. I would hate to see her around me hiding the fact she is not happy. Then after a bit she muttered which for some unknown reason causes my heart to beat quicker.

"I would love to be always around you Spock since I love you no matter what….not out of pity…I love you…" I felt happy for the first time in my life but I think this is what this feeling, emotion is called. I gently kissed her lips. She actually mended part of my heart.

* * *

A/N: what you think of it? I know kind of cheesy but I just wanted to test out if I can do a somewhat good job being Spock, Uhura, or writing in third person. Or something like that. No flaming please. And thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
